Every Time We Touch
by deerspectacles
Summary: Hikaru/Kaoru twincest. Romance between the two. Oneshot. Lemon.


A/N: So, my first ever smutty story. Apparently this is considered a songfic or something? Anyways, I hope you like. Comment please?

Title credit goes to Everytime We Touch by CashCash

And I don't own the Hitachiin Twins, unfortunately.

* * *

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

My eyes seemed to be glued open as I lie in bed, the plush comforter pulled up to my neck keeping the warmth trapped underneath. Hikaru stirred slightly and changed sleeping positions, his arm ended up wrapped around my waist as his head rested in the crook of my neck. Cool air made its way between the cracks and it cooled the warmth my body was radiating.

My hearted started to swell with love. I loved the fact that Hikaru and I were so close, so in love. I didn't care that people considered it wrong and improper. If they didn't like it they could just go fuck themselves, simple as that.

Hikaru's hot breath tickled my bare skin and sent shivers down my spine and back up again. Thoughts flashed through my head, naked flesh mingling with sweat, fingers trailing down chests, going even farther into forbidden territory.

I imagined Hikaru's lips on mine, his tongue forcing its way inside battling mine for dominance. His mouth would begin to suck on my lower lip, tugging and pulling, while I would tighten my fingers around the sheets. Slowly, Hikaru would pull away and rub his hands up and down my chest, up and down my lower stomach, stopping when he reached my—

I stopped myself. Heart racing, chest heaving up and down. I gasped at the hardness between my thighs and my cheeks flushed red. I didn't want to wake him. Hikaru snuggled closer to my body his fingers clenching my shirt. "Kaoru," He murmured against my collarbone, nuzzling his nose against my neck. My pulse became erratic and I could feel my veins throbbing beneath my pale skin.

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath and an involuntary shiver worked its way throughout my body, leaving every inch of skin covered in goose bumps. Hikaru's eyes fluttered open and looked into my golden ones. A yawn escaped his mouth and he nestled closer, his fingers trailing up my arm.

"Are you cold, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked sweetly as he nestled closer to my aching body. "Because I would be more than happy to warm you up." He finished seductively and leaned in close, our lips merely a breath apart.

I closed the gap out of need, desire. I needed Hikaru. I wanted Hikaru. His fingers knotted in the strands of my hair pulling my face closer as our lips molded together. I felt his hand glide up my stomach underneath my flimsy, white cotton shirt.

"This shirt has got to go Kaoru," Hikaru purred in my ear and his fingers constricted around the bottom of the shirt and pulled it off. It ended up in a heap on carpet. He didn't hesitate when he got to the elastic of my boxers, each finger slowing slipping underneath, but they remained on.

"Hikaru, stop teasing." I begged, my voice barely audible, but Hikaru heard me. He removed his fingers and placed them on my eager lips.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why__. __Without you it's hard to survive._

"Oh Kaoru, but this is just half the fun." My twin smirked and started placing kisses along my jaw line. His lips moved down my neck, across my collarbone making my flesh tingle with excitement, he rested his lips on my nipple and tugged lightly making it hard. Slowly, I felt lips at my stomach and continue down. Just as I thought he would stop he continued going lower and his lips found my hipbone as he kissed it repeatedly.

Hikaru reached the top of my boxers and grabbed the elastic waistband in his teeth. I watched as he yanked them off to reveal my erection, long and hard. I propped myself up by my elbows and looked up to see Hikaru staring.

I smirked playfully, "You like?" Hikaru let out a low growl and I coaxed him closer with my index finger. He obliged and straddled my hips with his thighs his hands touching every inch of my flesh.

Eagerly, I pushed up his shirt to reveal his gleaming, sweat covered chest and threw the useless piece of clothing across the room. I glanced up to admire him. Although we looked the same we were still so different. His hair was in his face covering his amber eyes. I reached up and brushed the strands away affectionately. Hikaru grabbed my hand and kissed my palm and if I could, I would have melted into the sheets.

I tore his boxers off to reveal his naked body and my eyes raced over every part of him and rested on his penis it also erect and I couldn't help but feel even more aroused.

Instantly, he came down on me his lips crashed again mine. I could feel the need behind those lips and that only fueled more passion. His tongue traced over my lower lip hungrily and I happily opened my mouth for him.

Our tongues danced. A fiery, lust-filled tango and I clawed at his back. He pulled back and let out a moan. His lips met my throat and started to suck. I gasped as he nibbled on my flesh, like a ravenous animal.

His fingers leapt over my skin finding new places to hold on and grasp. Hikaru new where to touch and it made every part of my body seem to electrify. I felt like lava was pooling between my thighs.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

I felt his hand curl around my thigh as he placed light kisses across my chest going down and down until his mouth wrapped around my penis and I gasped out in pleasure.

"Hikaru…" His name escaped my lips as he began to suck the tip. I dug my nails into the sheets trying to contain the physical reaction he was causing.

The way his mouth moved caused me to buck my hips and my hands that were just clenching the sheets knotted in his hair.

Hikaru's tongue traced the slit repeatedly sending me into spirals of desire. I felt his mouth take more of me in and he continued to suck. My hands raced up and down his back, my nails digging into his pale skin.

I arched my back and I could feel the passion building up in the pit of my stomach.

"Hikaru, oh—god, it's coming—Hikaru," I panted and then I was released and I felt Hikaru's mouth slide off my penis. He looked up at me his eyes filled with lust.

There was a white sticky substance that covered his lips and I watched as he licked it away, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip suggestively. I pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Thanking him.

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

My twin pulled away and rested his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him affectionately as we laid there in bed. Our naked bodies sprawled out in the open.

The sheets smelled of sweat and sex. I pulled them up to cover us and Hikaru cuddled closer his fingers dancing over my stomach.

"I love you," I murmured, the words lingering the air.

"I love you too, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered as we both laid there. Although brothers, twins at that, we still loved each other in a way many people didn't understand and we were both okay with that. As long as we had each other we would be okay.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._


End file.
